


A lot like me

by sofi_cerise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, M/M, Pre-Slash, mais surtout du fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: Stiles a vendu son âme à un démon il y a quelques années pour sauver Claudia.





	A lot like me

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens doucement à l'écriture. Si vous avez des suggestions de prompts, n'hésitez pas à me les indiquer en commentaire !

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, Stiles ne se pressa pas. Après tout, Scott courait déjà après Alisson et ce n'était pas comme si Lydia lui aurai accordé deux secondes d'attention. Il alla chercher ses affaires dans son casier et se dirigea vers le parking, la tête à cent mille lieux de Bacon Hills.  
L'adolescent sourit en voyant la tâche bleue que faisait sa Jeep : ses parents lui avaient promis de partir tous ensemble pour deux jours de camping (avec plein de marshmallows!) durant les vacances qui arrivaient.  
Par contre, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit que quelqu'un était nonchalamment appuyé contre la portière du conducteur. Comme il arrivait à sa hauteur l'inconnu le salua :  
\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Stiles.  
La voix était familière mais ce n'est que lorsque le garçon croisa le regard trop bleu de l'homme en face de lui qu'il se rappela.

888

Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était petit (enfin à presque 9 ans était-il encore vraiment petit?) qu’il ne savait pas où sa mère cachait ses livres. Ceux pour lesquels elle avait promis « Quand tu auras douze ans, Wojciech. » Cela n’avait plus d’importance. Parce que dans moins d’un mois elle ne serait plus là.  
Stiles réussi à passer le code du cadenas sans soucis. La rune lui donna plus de fil à retordre. Mais à la fin, qu’importait sa paume brûlée ? Il avait devant lui le livre qu’il voulait ! Il trouva le rituel qui l’intéressait sans même s’intéresser aux autres, car il n’avait plus de temps à perdre, pas maintenant, bientôt peut être, mais pas maintenant. Et la seule chose qui l’étonna fut l’absence de sang requis. Enfin de grande quantité de sang. Trois gouttes du sien. Par contre le fait que le cercle devait être parfait et jamais au grand jamais brisé avait été souligné trois fois à l’encre rouge.  
Alors Stiles s’entraîna. Il s’entraîna à dessiner les runes, à tracer un cercle parfait avec l’aide d’un bâton et d’une corde comme compas géant.  
Et lorsque quatre jours plus tard John lui annonça qu’il travaillerait tard et que Mélissa serait occupée, pouvait-il rester seul, ils iraient à l’hôpital le lendemain ? Stiles su que c’était le moment ou jamais.  
Il n’y eu pas d’effets spéciaux, pas de sentiment de peur ou de danger imminent lorsque l’enfant eu terminé l’incantation. A tel point que Stiles se dit qu’il avait du échouer. Mais quand il leva la tête pour vérifier ses runes, il y avait quelqu’un dans le cercle.  
\- Que veux-tu, Mortel ?  
\- Stiles. C’est mon nom. Enfin pas mon VRAI nom, je ne suis pas bête quand même. J’ai préparé un contrat.  
Comme le démon s’approcha du bord du cercle pour mieux voir qui l’avait appelé sur ce plan, il cligna des yeux et de surprise répéta :  
\- Un contrat ?  
\- Oui vous savez, Faust… Ce genre de contrat.  
\- Oh. Oui. Bien sur. » Le démon refréna un sourire amusé. « Et qu’est-ce qui est stipulé dans ce contrat ?  
\- Votre part est simple : vous soignez maman. C’est pour la mienne que je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire.  
\- Pour une guérison miraculeuse, tu t’es adressé à la mauvaise personne, tu sais ?  
\- Oh ? Oh. Vous ne savez pas faire ?  
\- Disons que ce n’est pas de mon ressort vu que je fais parti des méchants.  
L’homme lui tourna le dos et lui désigna vaguement les deux cicatrices assez laides au niveau de ses omoplates.  
\- Vous faites partis des perdants. Mais vu le monde et l’état de l’Humanité, je n’en suis pas si sur. Donc cette guérison, vous pouvez ou pas ?  
\- Supposons que oui, j’obtiens quoi en échange ?  
\- Généralement vous voulez l’âme de la personne. Sauf que vous allez en faire quoi de mon âme ? C’est ce que j’aimerai savoir. Parce que si Dante a raison, j’ai des conditions, hein !  
Le démon se mit à rire. Pas un rire cruel ou moqueur, un rire sincère et franc.  
-Des conditions, bien sûr. Mais Dante dans sa description des Enfers n’avait pas vraiment raison. Par contre… oui par contre, j’aime ta façon de réfléchir et de travailler. Tu as l’air efficace et compétant. J’aurai besoin de quelqu’un comme toi.  
Stiles resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, sous le coup des compliments. Il n’y avait que Claudia et John pour le trouver intelligent et le lui dire. Il était généralement trop pour les autres. Trop bruyant, trop perspicace, trop observateur, trop curieux. Il demanda après s’être raclé la gorge :  
\- Comme un secrétaire ?  
\- En mieux placé hiérarchiquement.  
\- J’ai besoin que vous l’écriviez sur le contrat. Et que vous signez avec votre sang. Trois gouttes. Euh, s’il vous plaît ?  
Alors que le démon écrivait ce que Stiles lui dictait, l’enfant s’arrêta soudain :  
\- J’ai besoin de faire ma valise maintenant ? Il fait vraiment chaud en Enfer ? Je veux dire, aurai-je besoin de pulls ?  
Le démon rit de nouveau.  
-Non, Tendre Cœur. Sauver ta mère pour disparaître, toi? Tse tse tse. Grandi. Apprends. Et je viendrais te chercher.  
-Vous l’écrivez, ça aussi !  
Pour la troisième fois en un laps de temps si court, le démon rit. Mais il s’exécuta.

888

Stiles plissa les yeux. Le Stiles-de-huit-ans se rappelait des yeux et des cicatrices. Mais le Stiles de maintenant avait du mal à occulter la mâchoire puissante, le tatouage au niveau du cou, et le t-shirt à col V qui ne cachait en rien la musculature de son porteur et non, il ne voulait même pas parler du jeans moulant, d’accord ? Il s’étonna néanmoins :  
\- Déjà ? Mais je ne suis même pas allé à l’université !  
\- C’est une visite de courtoisie, Tendre Cœur.  
\- Vraiment ? » L’adolescent était plus que suspicieux. Le démon soupira.  
\- Non. Mais j’aurais aimé.  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
Le démon sorti le contrat qu’ils avaient tous deux signés neuf ans plus tôt et le tendit à l’adolescent.  
\- J’aurai besoin d’un service.


End file.
